


渴战主义

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 你的疤是怎么来的？
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 8





	渴战主义

青雉x斯摩格  
=====

1.

在海上时，两艘军舰原本不应该离得这样近的。斯摩格带着一身消毒水味从医疗室挤出来，刚好听见搭在船舷间的舷梯被撞响，只有库赞中将的军舰下了锚，砸穿冰层，涌出来的海水带着他们的船也开始摇晃。

轻伤的海兵排成两列，摘下帽子之后，他们好像才暂时从海兵身份中脱离出来，捂着手臂哀嚎。手术室外的红色应急灯在斯摩格眼睛里浓缩成一个小点，在这艘教学舰上，船员很少有机会用到手术室，偶尔有负责清理桅杆的海兵不小心摔落下来，也不过是一些挫伤，静养几日就可以归队了。

船医看到斯摩格，问他：你怎么也受伤了？用烟雾的小子？能力者新兵在队伍里备受关注，他们一定已经检查过他的同期，听说日奈现在还在甲板上，与中将舰队下的士兵一起打扫战场。

明明他才是不会受伤的自然系。“只是轻伤，医生，”斯摩格说，“去看别人吧。”

“那你应该去换一件衣服。”对方说。

或多或少，他们的制服上都带着红色，斯摩格不过是看起来像有人在他面前被砍断了大动脉。库赞舰上的船医进来时也被吓了一跳，当时寸头海兵已经在这里待不下去，准备悄悄从队伍末端逃走。走廊挤满人后十分狭窄，斯摩格低着头往外钻，直接撞在了高大的船医身上。

海兵间达成的共识之一是，一定不要在船上惹恼医生。

“你要去哪里，士兵？”斯摩格抬高视线才看到对方挂着的胸牌，霍伦医生，职阶是少尉。所以他才能待在中将直属的军舰上。开口前又有医疗兵从他们身边走过，擦过斯摩格的肩。

“报告，我要去甲板。”

“库赞中将的命令是所有伤员都得待在这等待处理，”医生说，“尤其是重伤患。不要给我们添麻烦了。”

这艘载满新兵的军舰如今被他们的同僚占据，而原本的负责人正在手术室内抢救——海军本部上校卡尔曼努，一周前从泽法手下接过这帮新兵。这不过是一次简单的护送任务，规划好的航线刚好会穿过其他军舰的管辖区域，安全也能得到保证。最值得信任的是库赞中将的船即将返航，他们会在中途汇合，任务结束后一齐返回马林梵多。

可至于库赞本人在哪，斯摩格对此一无所知。霍伦医生把他从队伍里拎出来，好像从雪堆里扒出来一只摔进番茄酱里的狗，而斯摩格的其他同期，或出于疲惫和敬畏，直到他被拎走都没有任何反应。

“接受治疗也是海兵的任务之一，”医生说，“去那边待着。”

十几分钟后，库赞也出现在了拥挤的医疗室，依然穿着那身黑色制服。年轻海军坐在弹簧床上几乎要睡着了，室内象征着安全的人声嘈杂不断，斯摩格却感觉自己出现了幻痛，小腿被击中的部位无比酸疼。中将就站在斯摩格视线所在的方向，正低下头和医疗兵确认什么。他太高了。三等兵迷迷糊糊的想。为什么不弯腰？

终于有人想起斯摩格已经是五分钟往后的事，分配过来的医疗兵被他制服上的血迹狠狠吓到，以为他失血过多昏了过去。斯摩格在对方寻找自己狗牌时睁开眼睛，有一点晕眩。

“血型？”医疗兵问。

“XF型，”斯摩格说，“——这不是我的血。”

说话时他朝对方身后望了一眼，高个子中将又从视线内消失了。“医生说你已经失血过多了，”医疗兵说，“你是能力者吧，为什么会有冻伤？”

“我感觉不到。”他说。

口罩遮挡住了医疗兵的表情，后者无奈摇头，转身前要求他把制服脱下来。创口长十公分，皮肉翻出，斜切过斯摩格的锁骨，隐约能看见一丁点白色，库赞对此评价道：好深的一道伤。他就站在斯摩格身后，语气有些惊讶。

“中将？！”他们诧异的叫出来。

但斯摩格被限制住无法回头。医疗兵按住他的右肩，本想用镊子挑出创口中的脏物。“真奇怪，切口太干净了，”对方说，“这条航路上难道也有使用霸气的海贼吗？”

又是一个陌生的名词。库赞在他背后咂舌，之后消失了一会。看来他只是碰巧经过这个床位。再出现时中将手里多了几份报告，直接一屁股坐在对面床的枕头上，折起长腿。“卡尔曼努上校的手术结束了，”他对斯摩格说，“——干得不错，三等兵斯摩格。”

“这和我没有关系，”斯摩格说，“我没帮上忙。”

“你们的任务是活下来，我看了伤亡报告，”库赞扬了扬手里的文件，“作为一艘实习舰，数字很漂亮。”

医疗兵开始清创后斯摩格就闭嘴不说话了，痛觉逐渐复苏，库赞所说的数字他也并不了解。男人撑着下巴很无趣地盯着医疗兵的背影看，似乎没意识到自己给对方的工作带来了压力。白发年轻人紧咬牙齿，体会到的疼痛是纯然陌生的。

“很疼吗？”库赞问道，随后从海兵额头上滴下来的汗得到了答案。“嘛，”他又说，“你应该休息一阵子，我就在这艘船上。”

医疗兵低声警告道，我要给你上麻药了。又一阵尖锐的刺痛之后斯摩格逐渐对自己的右半边躯体失去掌控，库赞此时站起来，影子几乎能将他们完全遮盖住，隔着镜片他也无法确定对方是否正看着自己。

“库赞中将！”有人在医疗室的另一头大叫道，库赞转过身，几乎是咆哮了回去：“——不要所有的事情都来找我！补给之类的麻烦事去找我的副官！”

“报告！是您的副官要求的……以及这是总部打来的电话。”

亲眼看见自己的皮被重新缝合在一起感觉很奇妙，穿透他的皮肤，而他本人没有任何感觉。就像被海贼的阔刀砍过腿骨一样。库赞骂骂咧咧地从他们面前走开了，似乎很不快地搔弄着自己后脑勺，斯摩格紧盯着男人后背的白色海鸥，好像它会活过来、从库赞背上振翅飞走。

“三等兵，”医疗兵突然开口问，“……你今年多少岁？”

平时他不会答话，况且现在还没到三月：“十八。”

“十八岁，”对方重复道，“又是能力者。”

斯摩格不太明白这对话有何意义。库赞离开后医疗兵明显放松了下来，很快就将线埋好，而他除了肩上的这道创口外就没有别的伤了。“过几天就能拆线，”对方说，“看见那张床上的家伙了吗？”

“什么？”

“在他还在为炎症困扰的时候，你已经可以活蹦乱跳了，”医疗兵说，“自然系恶魔果实，哈！”

他被要求躺回到床上，酒精和消毒水的气味将斯摩格团团围住，连枕头的触感都变得柔软了起来。如果日奈在甲板上的工作结束了，也许会下来这里找他。斯摩格将那件多数是他自己的血的制服盖在身上，想：或许他真的有些贫血。

2.

驶出马林梵多港口时海面上还有薄雾，进港的渔船在军舰阴影下变成很小一支。纯色的建筑群正在缓慢远离他们的船。

因为居民喜欢，军民通用的海港口总是盘踞着一群数量庞大的海鸥，从小孩和船员手里讨些吃食。斯摩格抬头看见那些海鸟跟着旗帜飞了一会，有两只停在桅杆上，脱离了它们杂乱无章的鸟群，直到大部分海鸥都放弃乞食返回陆地时都还待在那里。

卡尔曼努上校让所有新兵都在甲板上列队，身旁站着一位贵族打扮的年轻男人。“我们的任务！”上校敲了敲横栏，大声说道：这位是西海捷克岛的王子！既然泽法先生让我来带领你们，作为海兵——

“原来我们要去西海？”日奈说。

她站在斯摩格前面，只需要动动嘴皮就能让对话继续下去。白发海兵迅速扫了一眼她的后脑勺，移开了视线。“……只听说是护送任务，”斯摩格说，“西海有什么问题吗？”

“日奈出生在西海。”他的同期听起来有些不满。

黑槛稍微往后移了一步，踩在他靴子上，斯摩格很不快地抱怨一声，然后卡尔曼努上校就注意到他们了。更年轻的女海军逃脱了处罚，而斯摩格，在起航后的一周内都要在早餐前和后勤兵一起打扫甲板，还要额外清理舰长室的玻璃。第三天起他就厌烦了这项工作，好像要配合他的想法似的，负责保养绳索的勤杂兵失手踹翻油桶，从十多米高的桅杆上跌落下来，刚好摔在了斯摩格身上。

医生说，只是轻伤，幸好用烟雾的小子给你做了缓冲。船体在前进时一直保持着摇晃，斯摩格双手背在一起靠墙站着，一支笔在桌面上来回滚动，也许舵手让船的重心整体都偏移了一点。曹长耐心地听完医生的报告，转过身对斯摩格说：既然这样，你的惩罚结束了。

日奈表达欢迎的方式是把自己餐盘里的牛奶给了他。斯摩格冷着脸站在同期旁边，直到有识趣的海兵端起盘子逃走，临走时小声的骂了他两句。

“欢迎归队，斯摩格君，”日奈说，“再这样下去你在队里的名声又要遭一点了。”

“无所谓。”他说。然后开始咬那块冷掉的肉排。

日奈一直乐忠于陪他吃饭，用叉子把没动过的熏鸡肉丢到斯摩格的盘子里。她说，幸好你人缘差，这样吃饭时才比较清静。但斯摩格总感觉还有其他原因，因为库赞也是如此，那个年轻的中将很喜欢喂东西给他吃。

“他就直接砸在你背上了？”黑槛问道，在得到一记恼怒的瞪视后仍然说了下去，“——好奇，日奈很好奇。”

斯摩格哼了一声，在他反应过来之前对方突然拿起叉子扎了过来，目标是他的手背。白烟在桌面上淌成一小滩，缓慢流动，而日奈若有所思地研究着斯摩格剩下半截的手臂。“你要喝牛奶吧？”最后她说，收回手，好心帮他把吸管插上。

“……你这混蛋。”斯摩格说。

“真过分，明明我都抓不到你。”

无实体的东西确实很难被抓住，至少在这片海上，斯摩格也这么认为的。听说那个勤杂兵没有摔断肋骨，日奈对此表示道，如果让她来做这件事，也许就不是只断一根肋骨那么简单了——黑槛带来的是最直接的伤害，至于烟雾，好像更适合在谍报部门施展用途。

泽法向来强调：不要太依赖自己的果实能力。日奈用一道小的锁扣将勺子困在自己手指尖上，摇摇荡荡，这本来也是她身体的一部分。“自然系啊，”她说，“到底有什么可以伤到你？”船体适时的晃动一下，好像是碰到了一个大的浪头，他们的餐盘都向左滑了几厘米。

“掉下去的话，”斯摩格指了指舷窗，有海浪拍在上面，“我就死了。”

“……说话真不可爱，海水才不是答案呢，”日奈说，“没有海兵不怕溺水的吧？”

“库赞先生。”

“库赞中将，”她顿了一下，“但我们正在说你，斯摩格。严肃，日奈很严肃。”

有时候斯摩格会忘记他的同期比自己还要年轻些，女海军总能轻而易举的惹恼他，对他展现出来的怒气无动于衷——好像他们是朋友似的，没有哪个正常人会想和军队里的问题儿童扯上关系。她举着牛奶盒在斯摩格眼前晃，惹到他心烦、一把夺过去为止。

“如果我们遇上海贼，”斯摩格说，“……再说吧。我不想遇到敌人。”

“这条航路应该很安全，如果日奈是海贼一定会避开的。”

何况军舰上还有卡尔曼努上校。斯摩格听到人说过：既然如此，如果碰上了海贼也不是坏事。部队里从来不乏好斗分子，好歹，他们也是直属于海军总部。日奈说，只要不是西海的有名通缉犯，应该都不会傻到来袭击一艘本部的军舰。

“你是怎么想的？”他反而问道。

等他们结束这次航行返回马林梵多，对方离成年又近一步了。“好像没有必要，”日奈说，“这不是一次护送任务吗？”

3.

二月份，西海还没有温暖起来，凌晨时分的海风仍然寒冷。他们绕着船体跑步时看见航海士从顶层走出来，手边抱着一只电话虫。

“应该是晴天，”有海兵说，“我希望是晴天。”

4.

然而第二天起了大雾。

晚上轮值的士兵把灯挂在桅杆底部，斯摩格从船舱里出来就看见了，视觉效果上像一颗亮度衰减的黄太阳。他们借着微弱灯光跑上甲板，不断有人踩到别人的脚，在黑暗中压抑地喧闹着，舰长室的窗帘紧闭，有白光从底部渗漏出来，所有人就盯着那两块反光的玻璃看。

几分钟后，同传电话虫被激活了，新兵紧张的发现有军官从外围包住了他们。

“全舰注意——”

斯摩格听见周围的人开始议论：这是上校的声音。

“现在是凌晨六点二十分，”卡尔曼努说，“按照计划，为了躲避暗礁，昨晚我们已经偏离了航线，原本预计在今早八点开始调整，鉴于这场该死的雾——最坏的情况，它在中午之前都不会散了。

但是！我们正在靠近本部的支援舰队，四小时之后就能与对方舰队汇合。现在我们的任务是脱出这里，还有什么问题？”

听起来，这只是一次面对糟糕海况的航行而已。斯摩格似乎听到同期的日奈在叫自己名字，但噪音太多，黑暗中也看不清日奈的樱色头发。有人大喊道：“上校！我们要做什么？”

“——全舰！开灯！”他们的舰长说，“保持警戒！新兵们！”

一瞬间亮起的强光让斯摩格短暂失明了几秒钟，眼前的同僚都带着重影。从二层投下来的探照灯将他们照褪了色，斯摩格后背惨白，转过身后才能重新睁开眼睛，军官们早就压低帽檐走开了。“散开，散开！”曹长吼道，“我们要加快速度了，你们的武器呢？！”

夜晚航行时，整艘船都放低了速度，现在海浪声音渐大，但往下仍然只能看到黑色的海水。在这样浓的雾里，他们的船就像一艘活靶子。最先进入到武器室的海兵正一支支地往外递枪。斯摩格听到人问：“会有海贼吗？”

“笨蛋！这么恶劣的天气，肯定不会有的！”

“就算有呢？”听声音是另一个人，“这可是本部上校的船，更何况我们的航线是保密的……”

他把枪递出去，从另一侧选了支趁手的钢刀背在背上，当他们还想继续争论时曹长在外面猛敲门板，将所有人都赶了出来。又一次路过舷梯时斯摩格不可控制地低下头看那片海水，纯黑色的，涌动的，他仅仅是窥探了一眼就感觉自己喉咙发紧。

七点钟，就如卡尔曼努上校所说的那样糟糕，雾气丝毫没有消散的样子。这片陌生海域的湿气钻进他们的制服和头发，只要一摸，手心都是湿润的。船首的探照灯只能让军舰闯进白色的无形屏障里，能见度太低——如果要按学校里教授的那样，现在应该下锚、等待浓雾散去才对。

八点，整体亮度提高，他们便关闭了船尾和两侧的探照灯。长时间保持同一姿势让人肌肉酸痛，天亮之后海兵间的气氛也终于缓和起来，巡逻的脚步声开始放轻，斯摩格也暂时把枪收回到背后，发现有水珠凝结在他面前的横栏上。

“我想念太阳。”几十分钟后，斯摩格身边的海兵开口道。但如果他们是在夏季出航的，这时候又会说：我想念阴天。

他正想说话时瞭望台上的士兵突然大叫了起来：有漂流物靠近军舰！注意！有漂流物靠近军舰！随即斯摩格听到了更多的交谈声，日奈夹杂在其中，似乎正在提醒其他人注意自己手里的武器。他耳朵发痒，因为听得太清楚而头疼了起来，在这片噪音的角落里好像还有风吹过帆的声音。

“能看清楚那是什么吗！”曹长站在舷梯口问道，“快报告舵手！”

“——报告！雾太大了！从外形来看应该是箱子……”

“箱子？”

“……酒桶？”

“到底是什么！侦察兵！”

斯摩格紧握拳头，可以的话，他更擅长于徒手搏斗。所有人都仰起头看瞭望台的轮廓，那只剩下小半个弧形，其他的都被浓雾淹没掉。“为什么这里会有酒桶？”刚才说话的那个海兵又提问道，枪口对着地板。

“那确实是——”

5.

库赞过了一会才出现，斯摩格本来也没期待什么，单纯是觉得现在这个点除了巡逻的海兵应该没有人在外面了。他们搭乘的那艘船的后甲板原本堆了好几箱木箱，在早晨的战斗中也已经被踩碎，清扫走了。

“你在这儿啊。”中将说。

斯摩格听到他从身后靠近自己，那几级楼梯在对方脚下吱呀出声，库赞似乎在怀疑它们是否结实，又踩了两脚。“库赞中将，”斯摩格说，迟钝地转过身来想朝对方敬礼。男人反而摆了摆手，指向他的肩膀。

“伤口，”库赞说，“还疼吗？”

日奈在他睡着的时候并没有来医疗室找过他，更糟的是，在敌船的炮击之下他们的右舷受创，那一整排的舱室都被波及到了。库赞走到他身边，轻巧地跳在船舷上。“你可以把这件制服留着，”他说，“——第一次受伤，值得纪念。”

斯摩格想问：难道你也受过伤吗？然而他实在难以想象那个画面。库赞坐在那儿，同样身为自然系能力者，似乎从未被这问题困扰过——他只知道，库赞仍然是海军历史上有过的最年轻的中将，他们在相同的年纪加入海军，但斯摩格还是个见习三等兵而已。

尾帆上挂着两盏灯，是负责修补的后勤兵留下的。库赞叹了口气，稍微俯身下来又重复一遍：喂，回答问题啊，肩膀还在疼吗？斯摩格这才回过神，稍微拉开点自己的制服，把伤口展示出来。“已经处理过了，”他说，“医生说很快就能拆线。”

说话时有白雾从他嘴边呼出来。库赞来了以后，这片海好像又返回到了去年最冷的十二月份，从中将的船上派下去许多海兵去凿开困住他们船体的冰层。斯摩格试着向库赞身后望了一眼：深色的才是浮冰，因为今夜有月亮出来，海水闪闪发光。

“真奇怪，”库赞说，“你好像真的不怕冷。”

他小心翼翼地把制服穿回去，干了之后的血看起来也是黑色。男人似乎想证实自己的想法，将手放在白发海兵的脑袋上——修剪得太短，摸起来有些微扎手，碰到的耳朵倒是滚烫无比。“中将。”斯摩格说，对方却朝他皱起眉毛。

“库赞先生。”他改口道。

“坐过来，”库赞点了点头，“我给你带了东西。”

尼古丁能镇痛，不过斯摩格放在柜子里的雪茄已经没了。男人摸出来两支香烟递给他，自己咬着一支。“我可没有打火机，”他说道，“——看，火柴。厨房里偷来的。”

斯摩格凑过去等对方为自己把烟点燃。火苗窜高，刚烧到一半，库赞突然又噢了一声，立刻用手指把火柴捻灭。现在还没到三月。他说，斯摩格诧异地看着他镜片里映出来的一丁点红色，很快火柴就彻底熄灭了。

“你还没成年啊。”

“……喂，库赞！”

“未成年人不可以抽烟。”

库赞侧过身，只把自己嘴里的那根香烟点燃了，斯摩格只能看到他又把火柴直接摁在了自己手心里。他就像个白痴，叼着一根没点燃的烟被耍到团团转，随后肩膀的刺痛将斯摩格唤回到现实里，库赞似乎无法理解他的恼怒，正古怪地看着他。

“没有其他问题要问我了吗？”

“没有。”斯摩格说。

“不会吧，这么生气？”

他小心地抬起左手把香烟摘下来，扯开成型纸，烟叶就掉在了斯摩格手心里。库赞看着三等兵赌气似的把烟叶给搓开，低下头闻味道的模样很有些可怜。“斯摩格。”他喊道，年轻人竟然无视了他，只能看到对方圆润的耳廓。

一定要这样吗，三等兵斯摩格？库赞说。我以为你很听我话的？

“难道是迟来的青春期？”听到这句斯摩格才转过来面向他，库赞站起身，看着对方逐渐仰起头，虹膜的颜色也变得明亮起来。“——这根烟是今天的礼物，”库赞说，“下个月的今天你才可以抽烟，知道吗？”

斯摩格拒绝了：“那我不要，中将。”

他没把握好时机。猛然间有风吹过，船体剧烈摇晃一下，卷走他手心里大部分的碎烟叶。斯摩格诧异地啊了一声，想从船舷上跳下来，但立刻被库赞按了回去，对方的手要大很多，按在他肩膀上之后斯摩格才意识到自己的体温有多高：因为受伤，比平时还要高一些，库赞的手好像更冷了。

“只有这个，我没带巧克力在身上，”库赞说，“厨房也许有，但你想去我的船上吗？”

为什么一定要有巧克力？“……任务中途不能离开船，”斯摩格说，“我们的护送任务还没结束。”

对方笑了两声：“哎呀，你也会按照军纪做事了。”

库赞把烟摘下来前深深吸了一口，之后半蹲着凑近来，让他们嘴唇相触。那团烟雾被送进斯摩格的身体里，在一次呼吸间，也算是某种入侵方式。十七岁的海兵的舌头试探性地舔过库赞的牙，无意间擦过那枚犬齿后迅速收了回去，库赞还在缓慢地向他渡气，侧着头，有烟灰落到自己鞋面上。

在库赞看不到的地方斯摩格也会抽烟，现在像是出现了戒断症状，反而被呛到咳嗽，捂着嘴咳了好一阵子。库赞蹲在旁边，没有把剩下的半根香烟交给他，等年轻人重新喘顺了气。他体会不到尼古丁的乐趣，但仍然将烟咬在嘴里，任由烟雾往斯摩格脸上飘。

“——早晨的时候，”他轻声说，“你为什么要跳下去？”

6.

海战时的先锋兵也不一定是由活人组成的。

他们听说过卡尔曼努上校也是能力者，好像是动物系，牙齿尖锐。浓雾成了最好的遮挡物，让整艘军舰仿佛都泡在牛奶桶里，顺着海流漂过来的酒桶撞在船身上嗙嗙作响——海贼间常用的路数，将火药和干草塞满整个葡萄酒桶，临近敌船时再引火点燃它们，在腹部撕扯开一道大口子。

曹长大声喊：整队——整队！迎接敌袭！随后军舰因船首的爆炸剧烈摇晃起来，有黑烟窜出，斯摩格和其他新兵一样，扶着横栏才能保持平衡。

“海贼？！为什么！”

“敌人在哪里？”

“狙击队！”斯摩格分辨出遥远的另一侧的喊声，“——注意枪口！不要走火了！”

海贼的骷髅旗几乎是擦着他们耳边过去，从右舷的雾气中突然出现，为海军毫无防备的侧腹送出几颗流弹。不需要电话虫也能听到上校的咆哮声：“——敌袭！在右舷集合！”他在新兵惊诧的目光中直接从甲板跳到二层、再跳到舰长室外的狭窄平台上，那件印着正义的制服被丢落下来。而卡尔曼努变得非常、非常巨大，或许那只是海兵们的心理暗示，他们舰长的手臂上长出皮毛，头颅前伸，耳朵也变得狭长。

“看啊，那是上校……”有海兵喊道，“不过是些海贼而已！！”

斯摩格在战斗的空隙里还有空想到：卡尔曼努看起来像只狞猫。不过怎么会有那么大的狞猫呢。海贼故意向军舰的方向转舵，船体的大炮被挤出噪音，不断有木头断裂声响起——在西海竟然也有这样莽撞的海贼团，看来日奈离开太久，已经不再了解这片海了。

钩锁被抛到他们的军舰上，挽起绳结，海贼在两艘船之间搭上了梯子。“速战速决，兄弟们，”在雾中，他们只能看到对面船上武器的反光，“——就是这艘船了！”

“要多快？”

“太阳出来之前！”

变成接舷战以后大炮反而失去了作用。斯摩格身后的海兵也扛起武器冲了过来，在他转身与敌人周旋时有子弹擦着他头发飞过，下一秒温热液体溅在斯摩格裤腿上，几乎要钻进他的靴子里。“他死掉了吗？”似乎是开枪的海兵在说话，声音颤抖，“我好像打中他了……”

“哈，新兵？”海贼说。

斯摩格的虎口被震到发麻，似乎发现对手只是一帮还未见过血的菜鸟之后海贼更加躁动了起来，从破烂的闸口冲进甲板上，誓要打散他们的阵型。他的刀被击飞了出去掉进海里，在碎裂的木板之间缓缓下沉。真可惜啊，对方说：“海军总部就放心让你们来护送贵族吗？”

那只巨大的狞猫突然出现在他们身侧，甩动尾巴，只一击之力就将数十名海贼抛下了船。在斯摩格眼里那几乎是慢动作，猫科动物尖锐的爪子扣进海贼的胸膛里，在血液飞出之前就被掼在船板上，和白旗木一起飞了出去。“新兵们！”卡尔曼努吼道，“看好自己！不要离开军舰！”

日奈可以锁住敌人作废他们的战斗力，但斯摩格不能，烟雾最具杀伤力的方式被禁止使用了。白烟自他右臂脱出，像一条蛇，将斯摩格面前的海贼一圈圈裹住——他将把对方举高，这样摔下来时够幸运的话，后脑勺能直接撞上舷梯的坎。

“恶魔果实？！”敌人挣扎起来，“该死的小子……”

斯摩格将他砸在那截碎木上面。

烟雾不受流弹和刀枪的困扰，那些海贼会发现自己只能砍到一片空气，面露难色。但人类依然是有血有肉的，斯摩格从海兵和海贼的杂流中穿过，意外发现更早时候那个和他搭话的同僚帽子都变成了红色，倒在许多人脚边捂住腿骨，枪不知所踪。

他们的船长。他急促地喘着气：“上校也在后面，我们没法靠近。”

很难想象现在才过去十几分钟，也许远没有那么久，战斗时的每一秒都被拖长到难以忍受的地步。斯摩格尽力忽视掉对方身后的其他海兵，他记得在堆放火药的舱室外面有一道狭缝，刚好能藏住一个成人。“你还能站起来吗？”斯摩格问，“这里不能……”

“后面后面后面后面后面——”

海兵大叫起来，在目睹斯摩格的半边脑袋被削掉之后反而闭了嘴，纯色烟雾从切口处将海贼的刀裹住，用不必要的大力将他们抛了出去。“你是，”海兵说，“啊，你和上校一样……”他被白发年轻人强行拖起来，背在肩上，在这片浓雾之中烟雾刚好能成为掩护。

“枪。”斯摩格说，然而衣领却被人抓住。

海兵看着他，有血流进了眼睛里：“我们能活下来吗？”

斯摩格把掉在地上的枪塞到对方手里——不知道这原本是属于哪个士兵的，而他本人又去了哪。海兵的腿骨下凝聚起一小滩红色，不久会顺着木板的缝隙渗漏下去，他便从旁边扯来几根毛巾胡乱地垫在下面。也许是后勤兵留在这儿的。

“只要他们是海贼，”斯摩格低声说，“我们会赢的。”

在训练场的时候他试过飞起来，用烟雾的冲力将自己带到高处。但这是海上。斯摩格直接从这道狭缝间跳起，在铁壁的包围下冲到了最高点——与军舰的旗帜等高，战场的打斗声仍然刺耳，隐约能看见卡尔曼努巨大的身形。一个敢于袭击军舰的海贼团的首领一定不好对付，所以上校才被拖住了脚步。

他跳下去时听见了些别的动静：电话虫的听筒被人打落了，军舰之间的念波联络直接传回到他们的船上。海贼船又狠狠撞了过来让所有人一个踉跄，按照这架势，对方已经弃用这艘船了，雾里必然还藏着他们的同伙。斯摩格伏在地上用白烟困住一部分的敌人，紧紧困住他们的脚踝，在下一次撞击来临时让海贼失去平衡被海兵擒住。

军舰固然牢固，但在右舷受创的情况下无法承受住这种自杀式袭击。不断有海贼从对面跳过来，斯摩格爬起来时听到同僚在喊：报告！支援舰队就要到了！

“是库赞中将的船！”

他看见不少双臂被捆起来倒在地上的海贼，但日奈不在附近，斯摩格踢开身后追上来的敌人，清楚地感知到对方和他手里的刀全都没入了自己的胸骨里。年轻海兵踩着不知名海贼的头爬上船舷，打算从另一侧阻止：因为他会飞，他可以短暂飞起来。

“斯摩格！”曹长说，“——下来！”

好像很多人都忘记了斯摩格才是这艘船上唯一不会被击中的人，只要不掉进海里他就是安全的。连接在两艘船直接的舷梯还很结实，斯摩格被人砍中小腿，白烟便漂浮着向上锁住那名海贼的脖子，把他砸向自己的同伙。“是能力者！”海贼怒吼道，更多人从那艘状态危险的海贼船上爬上来。

按住他！又有人说。随即斯摩格的手被抓住，他们脚下已经不是海水，船体间碎掉的木屑和大炮漂浮在其中，这十多米的高度即使是刚好掉进水里也会受伤。白烟锁住海贼的喉咙让他们窒息，而海浪声让他窒息，在喧闹的战场中央，这点可忽略的声音在斯摩格脑海中不断放大占据一切。

斯摩格想，我需要一把刀，或者斧头。他暂时恢复实体从敌人手里抢夺来一把短斧，用尽全力向脚下的承重梯挥砍，更高大的海贼从背后勒住海兵的脖子，在木头开裂时朝他咆哮：让我来教教你，小子！海水只会淹死你们这些——

男人手指间的东西逐渐消失，制服也变成烟雾，随着他们一起坠落下去。斯摩格背朝着所有人，手里的斧头穿过他的腹部砸中身下的海贼。

他可以从这里活下来，只要在接触到海水之前飞起来就好了。泽法也说过：虽然如此，你的能力应当在危急时刻能救你一命。而另一个人告诉他，烟雾是很轻盈的东西。

7.

斯摩格在坚冰上撞得粉碎。

8.

一切结束后他也混入清扫队伍里，沿着绳梯滑下来去除冰。

等斯摩格下来时船身旁已经围了一小圈人，在太阳光照射下，那几根冰枪晶莹剔透看不见一点杂质，比起武器更像艺术品，有胆大的海兵还伸手去摸，几秒后对他们的同僚说：好冷！最好还是不要碰了。

斯摩格摔在这层冰上之后迅速爬起来，烟雾从各处凝回人形，咬着牙齿观察和他一同摔下来的海贼在哪——最终在两艘船的船身上看见被钉在上面的敌人，冰矛穿透他们的锁骨，抛去他们海贼的身份，反而像圣人受刑。

视线之内的海面都变成了陆地，一直延伸到雾的深处。斯摩格喘着气想把短斧从冰里拔出来，这时海贼才后知后觉地开始哀嚎，试图将冰矛从肩膀上扯下，他们的血落下来就凝成一小朵红色，白发海兵紧皱着眉，意外发现自己使不上力气。

整个海军，乃至这整片海只有一个人能造出这种景象，所以库赞也在这里了。这个冻层一定是从库赞脚下扩散开，虽然他还在斯摩格看不见的雾里。三等兵暂时放弃了那柄抢来的武器，摇摇晃晃，用力跳回到军舰的甲板上。

“那些是……”

“冰？”

“是库赞中将！”有人探出身子去看船下冻结的冰层，大喊着，“——支援舰队来了！”

斯摩格却感觉自己肩膀一阵钝痛。他试图抬起手擦汗，左手间的黏腻触感迫使他低下头看了一眼，是鲜红的。而他从未见过这么多自己的血。他受伤了？什么时候？海兵制服迅速被染成一半的红色，他仍然可以变成烟雾，但撕裂感埋在斯摩格皮下。自他加入海军以来这还是第一次在战斗中受伤。

“库赞先生？”年轻人说。

他往前走了一步，突然意识到有谁就站在他身后，用低温包裹住斯摩格的右半边肩膀。海兵因突如其来的低温牙齿打颤，痛觉反而被麻痹，那一部分的神经仿佛死掉一样。

斯摩格隐约间听到一句抱歉，在他成功转过身之前库赞中将已经出现在卡尔曼努上校所在的位置，双拳被碎冰所覆盖，将冬天带回至这艘军舰。

9.

“你知道下面是海吧？”库赞说。

斯摩格小心地含着那根得来不易的烟卷，往后缩了缩。“我当然知道。”他说，随后开始回忆自己当时是如何坠落的，某一个瞬间他想问库赞，难道你以为我真的想跳下去吗？但逆着灯光，中将的表情无法被看清楚，斯摩格临时却退却了。他缩起腿，在船舷上艰难地转了个面，用后背朝着对方。

现在的他们都以为烟雾无法被抓住。库赞在他身后保持着沉默，表明，而我必须抓住你。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于年龄：  
> 库赞30，烟17（→18），日奈15（→16）  
> 军舰好像都不是自动力船但是不管了  
> 不一定是最年轻的，但肯定是年轻的那一批的


End file.
